Death Note High
by smexy-rice-ball
Summary: What happens when a new kid come's to an all boy private school called death note high? Will he take effect on Mello? Warning Yaoi. MattMello LRaito and maybe others...
1. The new kid

This is my first story so please be nice! :3

(In my version of Death Note no one died and they're all in high school!)

* * *

It was a normal school morning for Mello. Get up, get dressed and the rest is history. Usually Raito comes to his house and walks to school with him. But today Raito was walking to school with his new boyfriend. L Ryuzaki. Mello didn't know L that much so he can't judge him just yet and say to Raito that he's a piece of scum.

That's what he usually does as soon as Raito gets a new boy friend and that's how Mikami went.

Mello see's Raito as an older brother. Raito stands up for him and if he's lucky, sometimes he takes him out for a chocolate ice cream. Even though they're the same age and in the same class, they're just like brothers but only with different parents.

Anyway, wasn't there a new student coming in his class? Since it's an all boy private school it just might be a spoiled, rich, snobby kid just like the last new guy that came to the school.

Okay, enough _thinking_ about school and how about _getting_ to school?

Mello walked out the door with a chocolate bar in one hand and his black case in the other. He unwrapped the chocolate bar and started to eat it as well as walk in the direction of the school. He always ate chocolate before school, it's his breakfast and it also makes him less… aggressive. Yeah let's say that.

The school wasn't far from Mello's house so it only took about 10 minutes. Now that Mello's finished his chocolate bar he was actually walking through the entrance gates and into the single big building to where his class room was.

He sat down in his normal seat and stared into space. It was Monday morning and to early to socialise with his friends.

OoOoOoO

"Excuse me Mr. Keehl but it's not nap time. I suggest you get up this instant unless you want to go to the principle's office." Spoke the stern voice of his teacher.

"Huh? What?" Mello said with his eyes barely open.

"Mello, you've been asleep for 15 minutes." Laughed Raito.

"I have?"

"Yes, Mr Keehl and if I catch you sleeping in my class again you will go to the principle's office."

Mello yawned. "Yeah, whatever..."

"Ahem, yes well, we have a new student joining us today so for God's sake please be nice to him."

"We won't make any promises." Laughed out Matsuda.

The nameless teacher sighed. "Well it's a start… please welcome Mail Jeevas."

All the boys in the class tried not to laugh at the name.

"Actually, you can call me Matt." Matt said as he walked in the room.

Mello was nudged in the arm by Raito.

"What?" Mello asked.

"You might want to see the new guy."

Mello sighed. "What makes you think I'm gonna…?" Mello looked at Matt and blushed. 'This is the hottest guy I've ever seen!'

Raito smirked. "I dunno… maybe cause the way you just blushed right now?"

"I, he, you!"

"Very poetic."

Mello glared at Raito with the blush still on his cheeks.

"Erm… no one's sitting above Mr Keehl so you can sit there"

Matt looked at the teacher like he was mad.

The teacher groaned. "Just take the seat near the guy that looks like a girl." The teacher said bluntly.

"Kay." Matt said and sat above Mello.

Mello was trying not to have a fit at the teacher who just called him a girl.

"Err, Mello? You okay?" Raito asked.

"I… just got called… a girl. DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY!?"

"Well, err…"

"Hey, no need to make fuss about it, I think you look pretty damn hot." Matt said turning around to face Mello.

"What!?" He shrieked. His face turning redder than a tomato.

"Mr Keehl. Is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"Yea-!"

"Not at all sir. Mello's just tired." Raito cutted him off. He new when Mello's mad he can say things that he will regret.

"That's no excuse Mr Yagami. And in future when I ask Mr. Keehl a question I don't expect you to answer for him."

"Yes, I'm sorry sir."

And all Matt could do in that was laugh.

"Mr. Jeevas!"

"Ha-ha! S-sorry sir." Matt said in between the laughs.

"Now that that's over, we shall begin are lesson…"

TBC

* * *

Please review! I'll give you a cookie! :3


	2. A new friend

OMG I'm **so** sorry for not updating! D: I just found this chapter on my computer so I must of forgot to upload it ^^;; Hehe, sorry…

But thank you to all who have reviewed! :D *starts handing out cookies* As promised! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did then everyone would be gay and Mello and Matt would be the main characters! =3

* * *

After second period every student was either allowed to go outside and do whatever the hell they wanted or stay in their class room and just talk. Mello for one, liked to go outside when it was hot. And today just happened to be the hottest day of the year. (The ironyyy D:)

He walked outside to find everyone playing a game of soccer. Typical. Usually he loved playing soccer, but today was the hottest day of the freakin' year! No way was he gonna get all hot and sweaty at the beginning of the day.

'Wonder where that new kid is? I'll teach him a lesson for embarrassing me.' Mello thought. So he set of to look for this 'Matt' guy.

**gaysmexgaysmexgaysmex**

Matt was on the other side of the field. Since the school was private, it was really, really big. Not to mention the playground, which was just a load of fields and trees.

He was playing on his Nintendo DS Light leaning against a tree until he heard footsteps coming his way. He paused the game and looked up to find the boy who looked A LOT like a girl that was in his class.

"And what can I do for you, pretty one?" Matt smirked.

"You can tell me why the hell you embarrassed me like that! I haven't done anything to you! ...yet!"

"…What do you mean by 'yet'? Should I be flattered or worried?" Matt's smirk grew wider.

Mello blushed furiously. "What the hell you sick pervert!?"

"Heh, if you can't take it then just go find another boy toy. And anyways, I never bottom. Not even for a pretty face like you."

Mello's face was flushed with anger. Also, he was blushing like crazy!

"Listen pal, if you keep going on like that you're about to get your ass kicked!"

"By who? You already have a boyfriend? That's a shame…"

"W-what!? No I don't have a boyfriend, not that it's any of your business!"

"Oh? Then who's-"

"Me you jack ass!"

Matt couldn't hold back the laugh. He had a hard time to stop laughing until he saw how pissed of the guy looked. He looked as if he was about to murder him.

"You…" Mello took a step forward but only to be pulled back into a head-lock by the one and only Raito.

"Hey Mello! I see your talking to the new kid… how nice! I'm glad you two are getting along!" Raito smirked at Matt.

"Yeah. Me and… Mello are getting along great!" Matt had to pause to think of what the guy's name was. Ha ha, Mello. What kind of a name is that?

"That's good to hear." Raito smiled and looked down to see Mello still trapped in his head-lock.

"How's it going down there Mello?"

"You dick I can't breathe!!" Mello shouted, still struggling to get out of Raito's grasp.

Raito chuckled and let go of the blonde who in return went tumbling down to the hard ground.

"Ow! You bastard!"

"Love you to Mells." He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll go and leave you two _alone_." He smirked once more at Matt then turned around and walked back to the soccer game.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" The blonde yelled, still on the floor. He didn't get a reply but he bet that Raito was getting some sick pleasure from this.

Matt chuckled at Mello. He was still on the floor and there where a few twigs and leaves in his hair. He leaned over Mello and started to pull the twigs out off Mello's hair. It didn't surprise him when he found it knot free and incredibly smooth and silky.

"What are you doing?" Mello growled.

"Getting all the crap out off your hair." Matt replied.

Mello blushed and looked at the ground. He hated the fact that this was relaxing and soothing.

"So," Matt said, breaking the silence. "You related to that guy? Or just friends?"

Mello was still looking at the ground with the same blush on his face. "W-were just friends…"

"Ah, I see. He seems like a nice guy." Matt smiled.

"Yeah he is… But you don't want to get him mad; he's scary when he's mad."

Matt finished getting the leaves and twigs out of the boy's hair and leaned against the tree again. Mello was a little disappointed; he wanted to feel the gamers' fingers through his hair…

"Oh? Well that's okay; I try and not get on anyone's bad side anyway."

"You could have fooled me!" Mello exclaimed.

"Heh, I was only messing around with you."

Mello was again disappointed. So Matt didn't really think that Mello was attractive? 'Wait, no! What am I thinking!? Matt may be hot but I don't _like_ him!'

"What's wrong? Your face looks flushed." Matt smirked at Mello.

"N-nothing is wrong!" Mello looked away from Matt with a little 'hmf' sound escaping his lips.

"Heh, you're weird." Matt noted.

"Likewise." He said as he looked back Matt.

"Yeah, er… Mello? Can you show me around the school? Cause' I have no idea where my next lessons are."

"Huh? Oh, sure. Do you have your timetable with you?"

"Oh, yeah." Matt scavenged his bag, looking for the piece of paper. "Here." He said and handed it to Mello.

"Kay' lets see… You've got I.C.T, **(1)** English, German, then its lunch and then you have Science. Ha, you've got the same lessons as me so you might as well just follow me to the rooms."

"Cool okay." Matt smiled. "But why is out lunch break at 1:00 and not 12:15 or something?"

"Oh that's because the younger students here have their lunch at 12:15. Were not allowed to get involved with them because we intimidate them or some shit like that."

"Hah, I see." Matt smirked. The two pupils stood in awkward silence until the thankful bell went to inform everyone that lessons were about to begin.

"Well, grab your bag and follow me. The computer suite is this way" Mello said as he began to wonder off to the tall building. Matt grabbed his bag and ran towards Mello who was waiting at the school door for him.

Matt was happy. Really happy. He had made a new friend on the first day! And a really hot one! He was excited and eager to see what would be in store for him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**(1) **That's like, computer programming and stuff… I forgot what I.C.T stands for sorry xD;;

Please review!! I've got a really good idea for what will happen in the next chappie … =3


	3. Author's note!

**Author's Note!!!**

Okay, so me being a dumbass, I broke my right hand which I write/draw with ect.

So sadly I won't be updating any of my stories. :(

However! I will be giving more thought to them to make them more interesting. :)

So please don't hate me! My hand being broken is punishment enough xD And hopefully it will heal as soon as possible. 

SRB

x


End file.
